pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1708 in poetry
-- From Richard Blackmore's The Kit-Kats. A Poem, Chapter 6, published this year and referring to the Kit-Kat Club in which the influential publisher Jacob Tonson was a prominent member. Tonson was influential in getting recognition for many poets in his series of anthologies.Mack, Maynard, Alexander Pope: A Life, Chapter 6, p 123, 1985 (but copyright 1986), first New York edition (also published simultaneously in London): W. W. Norton & Company "in association with Yale University Press / New Haven - London" ISBN 0-393-02208-0 (See "Events," 1709). Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Works published in English Colonial America * Ebenezer Cooke (also spelled "Cook"), "The Sot-Weed Factor: The Laws, Government, Courts, and Constitution of the Country; and also the Buildings, Feasts, Frolics, Entertainments, and Drunken Humours of the Inhabitants of that Part of America' ', a satirical poem by an English Colonial American in MarylandBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Benjamin Tompson, The Gramarrian's Funeral, English Colonial AmericaLudwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press Great Britain * Edmund Arwaker, Truth in Fiction; or, Morality in Masquerade''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Sir Richard Blackmore, The Kit-Cats * Elijah Fenton, Oxford and Cambridge Miscellany Poems * John Gay, Wine, published anonymously * Charles Gildon, Libertas Triumphans, on the battle of Oudenarde, July 11 * Aaron Hill, The Celebrated Speeches of Ajax and Ulysses for the Armour of Achilles, pubslished anonymously, translated from Ovid's Metamorphoses * William King, The Art of Cookery * Matthew Prior, Poems on Several Occasions, published this year, although the book states "1709" * Isaac Watts, Hymns and Spiritual Songs Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 23 – Friedrich von Hagedorn (died 1754), German * October 16 – Albrecht von Haller (died 1777), German * December 18 – John Collier (died 1786) English caricaturist and satirical poet known by the pseudonym "Tim Bobbin" or "Timothy Bobbin" ;Also : ** Georg Heinrich Behr (died 1761), German ** Samuel Boyse (died 1749), English ** Philip Francis, year uncertain (died 1773), Irish translator, poet and playwright ** Laetitia Pilkington, year uncertain (died 1750), Irish ** John Seccomb, (died c. 1783), English Colonial American clergyman and poet ** Sir Charles Hanbury Williams (died 1759), English diplomat and satiric poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Francisco Ayerra de Santa María (born 1630), Puerto Rico's first native born poet * Petter Dass (born 1648), a Norwegian poetGrun, Bernard, The Timetables of History, third edition, 1991 (original book, 1946), page 324 * Johanna Eleonora De la Gardie (born 1661), Swedish poet * Pan Lei (born 1646), Chinese Qing dynasty scholar and poet * Jane Turell (died 1735), daughter of Benjamin Colman, English Colonial America * William Walsh (born 1663), English poet and critic See also *Poetry *18th century in poetry *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature Notes External links *"A Timeline of English Poetry" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry